


One Last Chance

by ChaoticHarlequin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), The Last of Us
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, KiGo, Kim possible/shego - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, cordyceps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticHarlequin/pseuds/ChaoticHarlequin
Summary: One job to do. That's all Shego has to do. But this one might be to difficult even for her to alone. Good thing that she has her red headed rival to give her a hand. Last of Us AU. Kigo.  Explicit for graphic violence, foul language and explicit sex.





	1. 1

You would think with the ration cards and in general the influence Shego had, she could get an apartment with some curtains in them. Shego groaned and rolled over, trying to get the sunlight out of her eyes. After a couple minutes, she said in defeat of the inevitable and climbed out of bed and began her morning stretches and exercises. She had just finished when someone knocked on the door. Shego frowned and glanced at the door. It wouldn’t be her usual employer, Dr. Drakken as he had accepted the military’s offer and taken off to San Diego. She on the other hand, had refused and now worked freelance. Grabbing a pistol from underneath the pillow, she held it behind her back and opened the door a crack and peeked through.

  
“Shego stop being paranoid and open the fucking door.” The woman on the side snapped. Shego rolled her eyes and pulled the door open. A tall dark-skinned and bald woman rudely shoved her way into the apartment.  
“Come on in Claire, door’s wide open.” She snarked and sat on the kitchen island, giving every appearance that she didn’t give a damn about anything.  
“Thanks. Have a lead on Ludvig. He’s in Middleton.” Shego abandoned all pretense of apathy. “He’s here? Where in the city? How do you know this?” She demanded.  
“The idiot conned Killigan.” She frowned. “Killigan? That’s the guy with the golf fetish, right?”  
“I don’t know if it’s a fetish, but he is a fanatic about it. Anyways, he’s pissed and tearing up Middleton to find that fucker and he found him. Word is he’s near the outskirts. And Possible is working with the military near the city center, so she won’t fuck anything up today.”  
She frowned. If there was one thing that was guaranteed to make her day, it was a damn good fight with Possible. And every fight with Possible was a good one. A smile started to form. “Hey! None of that!” The bald woman barked. “This is about getting even with that bastard after he stole from us and left us to die with those clickers.”  
“I know!” Shego snarled. “Let’s go. Knowing that chicken shit he’s about to try and run. If he gets to Lowerton- “

  
“It’ll be years before we find him again. Get dressed, lets go kill him.” She grinned and ran to grab her clothes.  
Finding Ludvig was easy. Just follow the long line of pissed of people wanting to cave his head in. Shego and Clair made their way towards the outskirts of the city and bribed one of the guards to the warehouse to get a definite location on Ludvig. Everything was going swimmingly until they reached people who worked for him.

  
“We ain’t killin’ anyone we don’t have to.” Claire muttered under her breath as they walked towards a pair of thugs standing at the entrance to a warehouse. “Sounds good to me.” Shego replied. Shego began to mentality prepare herself. She never enjoyed killing, and often tried to avoid doing so if she could. That didn’t mean she was anything close to nice however. She had left a long line of broken people behind her and did enjoy that fact. “Let them talk, and we’ll see how it goes. All right?” Claire asked.  
Shego waved her hands and glared at her friend. She loved Claire, she really did but damn the woman could get bossy.

  
They walked closer and closer to the pair guarding the door. “Remember, gonna talk first. Promise?”  
“Yea yea. Christ. I promise to let them say something.” She grumbled. They walked up the thugs, one of them who put stepped in front of their path and put his hand up.  
“This area is off limits. So, go-glurk!” Shego interrupted him with an open palm strike to his throat. As he staggered back, his buddy opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say was lost as Shego’s fist flattened his nose. He fell back against the door holding his now bleeding and flat nose. Shego then grabbed both of their heads and cracked them together. Both stopped groaning in pain and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.  
The entire thing took only a couple seconds. Shego turned to a glaring Claire. “What? I said I’d let them talk. They talked. Didn’t feel like listening.” Claire rolled her eyes and opened the door. “Where are we? I don’t remember this part of Middleton.” She asked.  
“It’s the factory warehouse district. A lot of shipping comes out of here, makes sense. It’s a great place to hide now that I think about it.”  
Claire grabbed Shego and pulled her behind some boxes. Shego peeked her head over the boxes and watched as a small group of people, armed with clubs and other blunt objects walked past them in a loose gaggle. Sure, they could have easily taken them out, but why waste the bullets and possibly risk Ludvig escaping?  
Shego glanced at Claire and raised an eyebrow. Claire nodded and stayed behind her. They moved silently, anytime they encountered more then two people, they would stop and wait for them to move on. A smoking guard was leaning against an open window, when Claire snuck up on him and permanently cured him of the habit. “So unprofessional.” Shego muttered. Claire nodded, and followed Shego. The unprofessionalism of the mercenaries continued throughout the entire area. Middleton had been relatively safe for a quarantined city and was clearly paying for it. Even the military was starting to get sloppy. Another guard died with a gurgle when Shego slit his throat while his companion died immediately from Claire’s knife slipping between his ribs and hitting his heart. Little by little, they made their way forward, until they finally found Ludvig in his office. The balding pasty idiot with an incredibly stupid goatee. A quick check to make sure that he was alone and Claire and Shego slipped into the office, shutting and locking the door behind them.

  
“I thought I told you idiots to stay ou” His angry shouting trailed off into a hiss. Ludvig fell back onto his chair, shaking. “Claire…Shego, you’re both alive.” He whispered. “Yup, we’re alive and kicking.” Shego sang. Claire grabbed a crowbar near the door and gave it a couple practice swings. Shego took the large monkey wrench that was on Ludvig’s desk for whatever reason.  
“Wait, before you do anything, I can get your guns! Or cards to pay for them, I’m good for it I just need a few more days!” Shego scoffed and rolled her eyes while Claire just glared.  
Ludvig “Come on, you can’t have any bad feelings about it! Just give me a couple days I can pay you back! Seriously!”  
“Any bad feelings?” Shego asked Claire as they both raised their chosen weapons. “Naw, no bad bad feelings at all.” Claire replied.  
They brought the weapons down.

***************

“Ms. Possible, thank you for joining us.” Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. “For the millionth time, just call me Kim, Frank.” Franklin Dray frowned and pursed his lips. Franklin Dray reminded Kim way too much of that annoying stick in the mud Will Du. (Said stick in the mud was standing in a corner, glaring at Kim.) Probably where he got it from. She mused internally. The elderly gray haired military official was in charge of the city while General Director was away. Kim wished that she would get back soon. At least she respected Kim and what she could do. “What’s the stitch?” Kim asked.

  
“This is the ah, stich.”

  
Dray gestured to what had been a person. From the neck up was just a bloody mess. Kim swallowed any bile in her throat and began looking for clues. “Who was it?” She asked.  
“Ludvig, your local lowlife scum, finally managed to piss off the wrong people and was killed. Don’t care about him. What we do care about is finding the ones who did it. Shego and her partner, Claire.”  
Kim turned in surprise to stare at the man. “How do you know they did it?” She asked. “A couple of the guards came in when they heard Ludvig getting killed, all they saw before getting knocked out was an unusually pale woman with jet-black hair and a bald black woman. That and a couple other people were killed with surgical precision. Quick, quiet. The hallmarks of those two. We need you to find them. For a job.”

  
“A job? You’re not going to arrest them? They are criminals.”

  
Franklin frowned. “I know that Ms. Possible, but we have more important things to worry about. Way more important. Find them. First Lieutenant Du will assist you.”  
“Wha- no I can find them on my own thank you!” Kim shouted.  
“I don’t care! Find them! Now!” Franklin shouted back and stormed from the office. Kim sighed and glanced at Will, who at the moment was standing in a corner trying to look as unobtrusive as possible. Kim sighed and grumbled to herself. “Come on, I know where to start.” Will for once, didn’t say anything.

  
A short walk and Kim and Will found themselves in front of the local knowledge broker aptly named Mouth.  
“Kim Possible, my favorite red head! What can I do for you?” Mouth said jovially. Kim couldn’t help but smile. Mouth, despite only ever being faithful to himself had a sunny disposition and never could be in a bad mood. “You could help me find Shego and Claire.” Mouth didn’t say anything for a second and then laughed. “Kim, darling. You know I ain’t suicidal. No way in hell will do that.”  
Will Du opened his mouth and Kim stomped on his foot before he could say anything. As he hopped away cursing, Kim said “Okay that was a bad way to put it, but could you get a message to Shego and Claire for me? They aren’t in trouble; the military has a job for them.”  
Mouth shrugged. “I can pass that along. Don’t worry about the price, still owe ya for saving from the infected.”  
“No big. Thanks Mouth!” Kim walked away with a sullen Will Du falling into step. “Now all we have to do is wait. Shego knows where I live, so she’ll show up at some point.”  
“That doesn’t bother you? A known smuggler and killer knows where you live?”  
Kim rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t want me dead, and Claire respects Shego too much to go around her and kill me.”  
“How could you possibly know that?” Will demanded. Kim growled. “Look I just do, so would you trust me on this. I think we’ve been over this. I actually know what I’m doing!”  
“So, you keep saying.”

  
Kim growled. She turned around to give Will a piece of her mind, or probably her boot when she jumped away from him. Will didn’t have a chance to ask why when a hand covered his mouth and sharp shive pressed up against his jugular. She smiled from behind Will and pressed the shiv against his neck when he tried to move. Claire stood off to the side with her hand behind her back, presumably on a pistol.  
“Hey pumpkin. Message received.”


	2. 2

Kim backed up, keeping both Claire and Shego in sight. Just because she knew for a fact that Shego didn’t want to kill her didn’t mean that she trusted her not to try and hurt her. Will tried to move and Shego pressed the shiv tighter against his throat.  
“So, Cupcake, you have a job for us?” She asked as if she was just a normal woman out for a stroll and not some lethal thief smuggler criminal.

“I don’t. Military does. Could you ah, let Will go?”

“Who?”

“Your hostage.”  
Claire snorted and Shego nodded. “Not happening Pumpkin. Mr. Will here is staying with us. Can’t have you trying something now.”  
Kim rolled her eyes, but she did drop her stance. Maybe they’ll fight later. “Where are we going?” She asked Will.  
“Middleton Space Center. We need to get there as soon as we can.” Will answered, finally giving up on keeping his neck away from the shiv.  
“Lead on then.” Claire said, speaking up for the first time. Kim walked besides them, refusing to let them out of her sight, and they refused to let her get behind them. Unsurprising since they have been enemies for years now. Kim frowned. She really wanted to know why the Military wanted to find two of the biggest criminals in the city! Really. Shego had turned down any kind of amnesty, seeming to prefer her life of constant danger. Something that Kim was reluctant to admit that she understood. She glanced at them, noting that Shego had taken the shiv off of Will’s neck and had it pressed against his spine and keep a death grip on one of his arms.  
She couldn’t help but hope that this would finally knock that arrogant and annoying man down a peg or two. Or maybe even three. Kim knew for a fact that she wouldn’t have been taken hostage or stayed a hostage. Useless jerk.  
Will Du. Always bringing the worst out of her.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the Space Center. This long awkward walk would be over and Shego and Claire would be arrested, and everything would go back to normal. Or as normal as this world is.  
“General Dray. Here are Shego and Claire.” Kim announced as they walked into his office. To give the old guy credit, he didn’t even blink at the sight of all of them.  
“Shego, Claire. Thank you for coming. It is extremely important that you’re here. We have a job for you two and we are prepared to give you anything you want. Amnesty is already apart of that deal.”  
Shego and Claire glanced at each other and then back at the General. “What if we wanted to the city?” Claire asked. Dray shrugged. “We can give you the rank of general or something. We would have to work that out with General Director when she returns.”  
“Holy fuck you’re serious.” Shego whispered. Dray nodded. Even Kim and Will were staring in open mouth shock. Shego let Will go. “We’ll have to discuss what we want our payment to be.” Claire said. “That’s fine. In the meantime, I will explain what your jobs will be.” Dray reached into his desk and pulled out two hard drives.

“These hard drives carry the last bits of information that we have. How to build and maintain nuclear factories, connecting to some of the satellites, so much information! If humanity is to survive and not regress, we need to get these to the right people.”  
“So that’s what Wade was working on.” Kim said. She didn’t think that she had spoken out loud until Dray replied “Yes Ms. Possible. This is what we had Mr. Load and your father working on.”  
Kim blinked and then nodded. Made sense that her father would be working on this.

  
Dray held up on of the drives. “This one is going to Go City, the other one is going to Los Angeles.”  
“Just in case one of us dies.” Shego said, her tone making it clear that it was a statement and not a question. Dray nodded. “Absolute best-case scenario is that both of you make it. This way, at least one of you should survive to reach one of the cities.”  
“Why not have some of your mooks do it?” Shego asked.  
Dray frowned. “Because the Fireflies are back and watching our every move. If they get their hands-on this”, He trailed off. Kim frowned. She was sympathetic to the Firefly movement but was appalled at their tactics. She’s lost count the number of times she had to help stop or clean up after an outright terrorist attack! The tweebs could have died in one of their bombings!

  
“So you have a couple of smugglers take care of it. They won’t be watching us. How do you know that we won’t betray you?” Clarie asked, a little to cocky for Kim’s tastes. Dray shrugged. “I don’t. I just know that when they use this tech against us, they’ll get a leg up in the war. Might even win. But before we go, your last moments will be hell on Earth.”  
No blustering. No shouting. No change in tone. Dray kept the same as if he had been discussing the weather, and that made it all the creepier. “It’s already hell out there.” She said. Dray nodded. “It is. But it can be so much worse.”  
Shego glanced at Claire who nodded. “I’ll take Go City. Claire said. I’ll leave tomorrow.”  
“Not alone?” Dray asked. Claire snorted. “Hell no. Some people owe me favors. I’ll have a crew.”  
She rolled her eyes. “I’ll take LA then.”  
Dray nodded. “I’ll leave the details to you two. Shego, I recommend that you take Lieutenant Du with you. He’ll be of great help.”  
Shego barked a laugh. “Yea that useless jackass? No thanks.” With that she turned and walked out, leaving a fuming Will, an annoyed General and a somewhat non-plussed Kim.

  
 ***************

  
“Use everyone of your favors, ‘cus we’re going to live like queens after this!” Shego said, gleefully rubbing her hands together. Claire rolled her eyes. “Have to anyways, most of the way to Go City is dangerous. Even for us.”  
She couldn’t disagree even if she had wanted to. “What are you going to do for LA?”  
Shego shrugged. “Ill think of something. Might bribe some of Military to carry me half way.”  
“Or I could just ask them to.” A voiced called out behind them. They turned around to see Kim lightly jogging her way to them. “What do you want cupcake?”  
“To help you. This is way to important to leave just to you two.”  
Claire laughed and for once, Shego didn’t. “It’s a death sentence out there.”  
“You two survive just fine.” Kim countered. “Because we’re the best.” She returned.  
“Then it’s good that I’m just as good.” Kim smirked. “Maybe even better.” Shego snarled and Claire had to put her hand on her shoulder to make sure that she didn’t take off and attack Kim. Even though she deserved it for that line.  
“Shego.” Claire said quietly.

“What?”

  
“I think you should work with the brat.”  
Shego’s wordless shout echoed off of the buildings and it left both Claire and Kim’s ears ringing.  
“You want me to work with her?!”

  
“You know of anyone else that could keep up with you? Even you can’t cross several states by yourself.”  
Shego opened her mouth to say something then she closed it. Between the two of them they had enough favors and money to have help for one person. Shego snarled while Kim tapped her foot impatiently.  
Whatever was going to be said next was lost in as several explosions ripped through the city. “Looks like the Fireflies are back in town. We need to leave. Now.” Claire said. “No arguments. Take the brat, get to LA. Summer wait.” Shego nodded. “Fine fine!” Shego and Claire embraced before and they nodded at each other before splitting apart and sprinting away from each other.  
Kim was caught off guard by the sudden movement and had to double time it to catch up to Shego. “Think the Fireflies are here because of the hard drive?” She asked as she caught up the smuggler-thief.

  
“Naw. Bet it’s just a bonus. We need to get going before they learn about it. Where’s your stuff?”

  
“My house. Just need a few minutes to pack.”

  
Kim and Shego took the roofs, racing each other to Kim’s house. Another explosion rocked the city. Kim frowned and stared at the blackened smoke leaking into the sky.  
A bad start to any mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, my first crossover! Let me know how it is please. Also one of the few times that I break from using first person. So also let me know what you think about that. Timeline wise this takes place a couple weeks before the start of the Last of Us campaign starts.  
> -C.H.


End file.
